Thicker than Blood
by Xsilent-spiritX
Summary: "Tsukiko, Tsukiko Kurosaki" Ichigo's distant cousin has returned,and with the appearance of a new enemy,and the care of an ex-espada charge Ichigos glad she can handle herself, rule one you never mess with a Kurosaki not a yaoi i swear
1. Chapter 1

My very first bleach fanfiction...i hope ya'll like it

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two years...how had it gone so quickly?

Ichigo Kurosaki sighed ruffling his hair, his chocolate brown eyes sliding to the right, Beside him, having been captured after the fall of Aizen and trialed in the Soul society before being sentenced to undergo training to become a Soul Reaper, Former Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was glaring at the air, the blooming sakura trees had polluted with its many pink petals. Two years since the war and two years of living with Grimmjow, to retrain him. How had he pulled the short straw? It wasnt fair!

Ichigo looked forward again, the pink petals were everywhere and the ones not in the air were layering the ground in a pale pink blanket. His mouth twitched as his eyes caught sight of singular white petals amongst the pink. It meant that the lone white Sakura tree close by had bloomed again finally and was joining it fellow shrubery. "Oi SHINIGAMI!" He jumped violently and turned to glower at Grimmjow who sneered down at him. "Quit being a woman you almost walked into the gate dumbass" Grimmjow cackled walking into the Schools courtyard and Ichigo silently fumed at the Former's back.

Exhaling slowly and trying to contain his anger before following his charge he glanced up once more and paused catching sight of a full white sakura flower drifting in the wind. He smiled up at it and held a hand out catching the small flower in his open palm to inspect it. _She wouldve enjoyed to see that tree bloom again_. His fingers closed around the blossom and tucked it into the safety of his bag.

"Ah! Good Morning Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked over and Orihime a smile, "Good morning" he settled into his desk as the others stared in surprise.

"You're in a pleasent mood" Uryuu commented pushing his glasses up.

"Of course he is, He's alway a big goofball when the Sakura trees bloom...Especially the white one in the park, I saw it this morning" Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, he smiled lightly

_God, Whats got the Strawberry all girly its fucking annoying_. As the group continued to badger Ichigo about the importance of the White blossom tree Grimmjow wrinkled his nose and continued to scratch a six into the top of his desk. He disliked his punishment, no...he fucking hated it. After two years yes his temper was a little more controllable and he had fallen into a lazy comfort of living in the Kurosaki household, and gotten used to fighting just hollows. But he was an arrancar dammit! he was becoming domestic and it was driving him insane. At first he used to just terrorize Ichigo and scare the old man shitless now; even the little blondie Yuzu was pleased to have his silent fuming company as he watched her cook when he deemed nothing worthy on the stupid tv. and Karin had gotten him to play soccer with her a few times.

He was pulled from his growing anger when the human woman, their teacher, Ms. Ochi walked in ordering them to sit down and shut up. this woman, he had a mild respect for mostly because she threw a book at him for not paying attention.

_Shit!_ Footfalls smacked against the concrete before she gripped onto a railing and threw herself over it. _I'm So late!_she landed lithely into a group of thugs and mentally cursed the gods above.

"Whoopsie...uhm...wrong turn" she spun on her heel intending to run when one caught her collar.

"Hey...you look familiar"

"Yeah we know you"

"Aint you suppose to be a guy"

She frowned, "obviously I am not who you believe I am you stupid fucker, I'm clearly a female!" they glanced at each other.

"You got the same attitude"

_oh for the love of Gods..._

Grimmjow stiffened as a pulse of reiatsu rippled into the classroom followed by the echo of a hollows roar. Ichigo and his friends froze glancing at each other, The Hollow roared again and the spirit energy grew stronger.

"BATHROOM!" Ichigo, Orihime and Chad burst from their seats and out of the room. Grimmjow scoffed standing and shoved his hands into his pockets baring his teeth at a few student before walking out of the class being careful to give Ms Ochi the finger and got a piece of chalk thrown at his head.

Sighing Ms. Ochi glanced back at her class and took notice Uryuu was missing as well. She groaned then returned to her lesson.

Ichigo jumped the school railing as Orihime took care to place his body and Grimmjow's Gigai into a broom closet before following with Chad. The howl echoed in the streets and Ichigo felt himself sweat the spirit energy was strong, almost vice captain stronge. The heavy reiatsu was blanketing the town getting heavier towards the bridge and he lowered his head to look below. "Oi" he glanced to Grimmjow who changed direction and took off. Frowning Ichigo followed calling their direction change to Orihime and Chad below as Uryuu caught up with them.

The three men landed on a ramp from the bridge and took note of the blood covered Thugs, still breathing but badly injured. "Orihime!" Uryuu waved her over.

Grimmjow crouched beside one digging his finger into the jagged slice along his shoulder and sneering at the thugs whimper of pain. His sneer vanished when the thug spoke. "De-Demon...Monster...Help...help" the man slipped into unconsiousness and Grimmjow looked up at the others frowning.

"Demon?" Ichigo looked to Uryuu who's face was scrunched into thought. Over the Quincy's shoulder Grimmjow caught a flash of black with his teal eyes and shot up into the air chasing after it. noticing this the Deputy shinigami and Quincy shouted at him and followed.

Grimmjow snarled jumping off a car and blinked as the creature paused. His eyes widened at the beast. It was pure black, wispy smoke clad its body shaped like a demon hound with silver slits for eyes its ears twitched and it howled sprinting away as Grimmjow began to close in. Cussing colorfully the Ex-Espada gave into a sprint no way in hell was the moron Ichigo getting this one, it was his prey now.

The hound tore through the park bounding over play equiment and low shrubs before diving into the forest. Grimmjow snarled sliding to a stop above the forest and glared into it one hand on Pantera he growled in the back of his throat. The air grew still, the beasts reiatsu fading. "Little fucking Co-" black smoke shot from the trees up towards him and Grimmjow gritted his teeth as pain pulse through his shoulder the fabric of his jacket tearing and blood spreyed the air. The hound bounded into the air above him letting out an echoing cackle and blurred out of sight.

"FUCK!" Grimmjow gripped his shoulder and lowered tot he ground as Ichigo reached him breathing heavily Uryuu lingering behind watching the skies. "The fucker is going to pay!" Grimmjow snarled then gnashed his teeth at Ichigo who ignored him prying his hands away to check the wound.

"Orihime's going to have to heal you...we need to get back to the school"

Tatsuki placed her hands on her hips as she watched Ichigo hop over the fence Grimmjow following cussing loudly and they walked over pulling into their bodies. "Congratulations its almost the end of lunch time...did you get the hollow?"

"After what we saw I doubt its a hollow" Uryuu explained as Ichigo stretched and Grimmjow popped his head sighing

"What?"

Uryuu opened his mouth when Keigo popped out of nowhere screaming and Ichigo clotheslined him frowning.

"Easy Ichigo, He' s just Excited Ms. Ochi said we have a new student who will arriving after lunch...and Grimmjow your lucky she didnt write you up"

"Like I give a fuck"

Ichigo looked from Tatsuki to Grimmjow, "What did you do!"

Grimmjow only smirked and flipped him off before walking ahead of them to the room.

They walked into the classroom and found their respective seats. the bell rang and Ms Ochi strode in, "Alright Listen up! New student pay attention idiots!"

She looked to the doorway as a girl of seventeen walked in her head held high, she had orange hair reaching the middle of her back, with black bangs framming her face and hiding it slightly. She turned to face the class and jaws dropped at the beauty before them, one that seemed to have some familiarity, Maple brown eyes looked back at them, the uniform fitting snugly around her curves and her knee high black socks half hidden by high black combat boots. She held a familiar half smirk.

"Everyone please greet Ms..."

Ms. Ochi looked to the girl who blinked the black eyeliner on her eyes drawing more attention to her face. "Tsukiko...Tsukiko Kurosaki...Its a pleasure to meet all of you,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well? what do you think? reviews please i enjoy them! tell me if this seems like youd like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry if at the end of the last chapter it was all italised i have no clue how that happened.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The class room was silent, Eyes staring at the female infront of them then back to Ichigo behind them, who had his own look of shock then back to the almost identical yet more female face beside Ms. Ochi.

"Kurosaki?...Ms Tsukiko are you related to, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ms. Ochi motioned to the stunned Orangette. Tsukiko smiled, a smile that was similiar to Ichigo's.

"Yes, I'm his Cousin." More silence.

"Cousin? But you two look so-so" Ms. Ochi was in her own state of shock.

"Identical" Ichigo's voice called from the back, "Yeah...we get that a lot-"

"Nearly everytime we're together" Tsukiko finished looking to her Cousin. Ichigo finally forced a grin. "Surprise, guess I should've made Uncle Isshin to tell you I was coming" Ichigo shrugged.

"Well...I guess you can take the Empty seat beside Orihime then Tsukiko, and I will continue my lesson" Tsukiko nodded walking towards the busty brunette who waved shyly and sat in the empty desk beside her, Behind her was a blue haired man with blue marks around his eyes and seemed to be glaring at her.

Orihime leaned over as Tsukiko fished her notebook from her messenger bag. "Hello I'm Orihime Inoue" Tsukiko smiled at her.

"Tsukiko Kurosaki" they shook each others hands.

"You're really Ichigo's cousin?" Orihime whispered. Tsukiko grinned turning her mechanical pencil in her fingers.

"Yes, I am, are you one of his friends?"

Orihime nodded excitedly. "Thats excellent, it's very nice to meet you Orihime"

Orihime watched as Tsukiko looked back forward and blinked, Reiatsu was encircling the female Kurosaki scented with flowers and felt a little like Ichigo's, _I wonder if she can see spirits too?_

Grimmjow wrinkled his nose, Ichigo's Cousin great another Kurosaki he had to deal with, looking back down at the six he had carved into the desk he supressed a growl, in front of him Tsukiko shifted in her seat and glancing up he saw her smiling, to the desk beside him. Shifting his eyes over without moving his head, He saw Ichigo smiling back, The two had exactly identical smiles, _Fuck this is annoying_

Tsukiko turned away as Ichigo motioned to pay attention and rewarded herself internally, _okay hes not mad, I'm safe!_

The bell rang and the two Kurosakis were up almost to the door when the others caught up. "So you stopped writing" Tsukiko stated fixing her cousin with a trademark Kurosaki scowl.

"Things got hectic, besides I never knew if you ever got them anyways" Ichigo scratched his forehead frowning.

"Of course I got them! they were the highlights of my Week! It's not everyday you learned you're Cousin isnt human!"

Behind them the others froze. What?

Ichigo flushed, "Sh-shut up I'm still Human Tsuki. I'm just part Shinigami!" He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I thought you called that a vizard?"

"WHAT!" The two paused looking back the the shocked group, the only one who wasnt dropping their jaw was Grimmjow, but he looked a little annoyed.

"She knows?" Uryuu struggled to keep his voice from rising.

"Huh? Yeah I tell Tsuki everything." Ichigo gave them a duh look. Tsukiko smiled.

"But...how comes she knows! how much does she know!" Tatsuki exclaimed

"everything, The soul society, The war, anything thats happened to us. I sent her letters,"

Chad looked down at Tsukiko, "And none of it bothered you?"

"well, truthfully I can see Ghost's like Ichigo has, and I've seen those Hollows before and a few Shinigami, so when he told me about them, I was glad I knew what to call them," Tsukiko shifted her bag. "And I have a high...Spirit Engery so When Ichigo learned how to suppress his, I learned as well it became handy"

"Oh yes we could feel it, you keep it around you very close" Orihime exclaimed. Tsukiko nodded.

"It reeks" Grimmjow almost slapped himself for talking as attention was turned to him, He was trying to avoid these idiots conversation.

"Reeks?" Tsukiko raised an eyebrow.

"I think it smells nice! like flowers"

"Gardenia and Sakura flowers"Uryuu stated and Tsukiko nodded.

Tatsuki cleared her throat. "back to the topic, it doesnt explain WHY Ichigo told you everything, even if you can see Ghost's and can interact with them I'm guessing Why did you tell her" the black haired girl looked to Ichigo.

The Orangette sighed ruffling his hair. "When we were Kids and Tsukiko lived in Karakura we spent everyday together. we understand each other, I needed to tell someone the things that were happening and I didnt want to drop it on all of you so I found her address in Tokyo and started sending her letters. She's family she needed to know so she wouldnt be left out"

The group fell into a silence, taking in Ichigo's words. Finally he sighed and continued walking, Tsukiko blinked and followed. "We'll see you guys tomorrow at the park, Dad's gonna make us have family time" He called over his shoulder. Grimmjow growled shoving past the stunned group and followed the relatives.

"So, are you going to introduce them tomorrow Or do I have to Guess?" Tsukiko asked looking up at him.

Ichigo smacked his forehead, "Forgot about that. I guess I'll just tell you later, ah This Is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, he's the Espada I told you about"

Tsukiko paused to look at Grimmjow, "Hello" He snorted shoving past her and continued to the Kurosaki Clinic.

"He can be a bit of an ass"

"TSUKIKOOOOOOOOOOO" the orange and raven haired girl lifted her foot slamming it into Isshins face. "OW..."

"Nice reflex" Ichigo commented kicking his shoes off noticing Grimmjow already sprawled on the couch.

"My BELOVED NIECE YOU HAVE RETURNED HOME TO- ACK" Isshin crummpled to the floor as Tsukiko lowered her fist.

"Damn you're loud! cant you act normal for one you crazy goat chin!" Tsukiko glared down at her Uncle, Grimmjow glanced over the couch and wrinkled his nose.

"AH!~ Cousin Tsuki!" Yuzu walked from the kitchen holding a plate, quickly handing the snack loaded platter to Grimmjow who grunted a lazy thanks, she hopped over his legs and glomped her cousin in a tight hug. "You're home I missed you so much! Are you hungry? Tired?" Yuzu continued to babble as Tsukiko returned the hug setting her down, Karin sighed from her spot beside Grimmjow and leaned her head back on the couch to wave at her Cousin. Tsukiko waved back and finally settled a hand on Yuzu's head.

"Breath, Yuzu I'm fine, I've missed you all too," Yuzu squealed wrapping her tall cousin in another hug before bounding off to the Kitchen, saying she was now making a special dinner.

"So Tsukiko...why the sudden return?" Karin asked changing the channels till she found a soccer game. The cousin set her bag down and padded over,

"Well The old bat Gran Died, and since I wont be a legal adult for a while I need to be in the closest relatives care"

"Gran died? huh I thought Rich Evil couldnt die" Isshin stated rubbing his chin. Ichigo punched his father.

"Dont talk like that...even if she was a bitch she was family, so you must have felt some grief right Tsuki?" He looked to his cousin.

Tsukiko nodded, "A bit I suppose..." She sat down on the other side of Grimmjow who had tossed his empty plate onto the table by his legs. "So Karin...Got a boyfriend yet?"

Grimmjow growled as Karin exploded jumping over him shouting at her Cousin who barked out a laugh taking off upstairs. God this family was fucking nuts. The new bitch was going to be a pain in his ass, She wasnt too loud, but she seemed to have the Kurosaki personality, Stubborn and loved her family. Exactly like Ichigo...one good reason to hate her. He turned his head to watch them run back downstairs Karin chasing her taunting cousin with a baseball bat. He watched her lazily. The way Tsukiko dodged the swings easily, how she jumped over Isshin sprawled body on the floor and the way a large grin pulled onto her face, one that for once wasnt similiar to the Orange haired Bastard sitting at the Kitchen table. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, Something was right about Tsukiko.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reviews please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

It happened again! Grah fine,

'thoughts'

"Speaking"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOO!"

The Deputy Shinigami cracked open an eye and jumped up kicking his father in the head, "SHUT UP!" he shouted. Isshin slammed into the floor and Ichigo gave a weary glance to the second bed in his rebuilt bedroom. Grimmjow's bed was a mess of covers and the Arrancar was gone. He groaned stepping off his bed and walked for the door. "Quit waking people up like that moron" he nudged his father with his foot and left the room.

Tsukiko turned her chopsticks between her fingers staring intently. Across from her Grimmjow glared back. They had been like this for a few minutes.

"You really arent fooling me, Your cousins a dumbass but I can see it" Grimmjow sneered at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"And what will you do about it? Ichigo would never believe you" She gripped her chopsticks tightly debating on stabbing one into the blue haired mans hand to wipe that smug look of his face. 'Damn'

"I'll beat it out of you,"

"Watch yourself Pussy Cat I dont like being threatened" she growled out. Grimmjow bared his teeth at her. "Yeah I can tell your a panther, so bring it on Pussy Cat" She sneered Grimmjow snarled digging his nails into the table.

"I will cut your tongue out bitch!"

"Morning!" Both jumped and sat down looking to the stares as Karin walked down the steps. And Yuzu finally came in from the kitchen.

"wow...sexual tension" Karin mulled and Both the Espada and her Cousin stood shouting at how they did nothing then looked at each other glaring. "Hahaha" Karin reached for a bowl as Yuzu looked confused.

Tsukiko still red in the face gave Grimmjow another glare, He was glaring back and she clenched her jaw then sat down with a huff. He sat also but continued to glare.

"Oh Good Morning Nii-Sama wheres Dad?" Yuzu called fixing a plate for Ichigo as he sat next to Tsukiko casting both her and Grimmjow a quizical look before accepting the plate from Yuzu.

"Probably still unconsious from the wake up call"

"He got you to? I thought he wouldnt retreated after I kicked him this morning" Tsukiko stated taking her own plate from Yuzu and flipped her chopsticks in her hand, her face still tinged a slight pink. She took a bite of her breakfast as Ichigo stared. "Nut shot" Ichigo Winced and Grimmjow supress the cringe forming.

"OH! I HAVE ENERGY STILL! HAHAHAHA" They looked to the stairs as Isshin stood proudly at the top laughing.

"Still a moron" Karin and Tsukiko grinned at each other. "Nice"

Isshin jumped down the stairs and walked to the table accepting his breakfast and sat beside Grimmjow who glared at his plate. "So my son what are you doing today?" Isshin looked to Ichigo.

"We're going to the park" Ichigo leaned back. Karin looked over and Yuzu's eyes sparkled

"Can we come!"

"What? No" Ichigo scowled.

"Aw why not Ichigo, not like anything bad could happen," He looked to Tsukiko who was smiling, "Sides We're going to see the white tree arent we?" The girls looked to him. Ichigo sighed and the three females squealed startling the men. Grimmjow stared at Tsukiko as she and Karin jumped up running upstairs with Yuzu in tow to get ready.

Isshin cleared his throat. "Ichigo are you sure taking Tsukiko out is good? What if that hollow comes back?"

"We rip its fucking head off" Grimmjow snarled

Ichigo sighed, "Tsuki can probably take Yuzu and Karin and run here or Karin will lead them to the Urahara Shoten, besides, everyone else will be there I doubt the Hollow will show up with that many of us" The three fell into silence.

"Alright...just be careful"

"Wheeee!" Yuzu swung her arms out running onto the grass as Karin jogged behind her. Tsukiko laughed running to catch up with them.

Grimmjow frowned ruffling his hair, His gigai wore a pale blue shirt under a black jacket its sleeves rolled up and tattered jeans. Ichigo had on a black shirt with fifteen on the front and jeans, Karin had shorts and a tank top on. Yuzu was running around in a yellow sundress and Tsukiko in a gray t-shirt with a silver cresant moon and jeans.

"Tsuki!" Karin shouted before dropping her soccer ball and kicking it towards her cousin Tsukiko grinned and kicked the ball up and bounced it on her knee.

"We should play a game" she pushed her black bangs from her face.

"Once everyone else gets here" Ichigo called still standing beside Grimmjow. Tsukiko hummed and kicked the ball to Karin before Yuzu grabbed her hand dragging her to the center of the park where a large white sakura tree stood. Ichigo followed leaving Karin to look at Grimmjow.

"...Fine" the ex-espada growled out when the ball hit him in the chest. the black haired Kurosaki grinned.

Wind picked up a few sakura petals swirling them around the three Kurosaki family members. Yuzu giggled chasing a few as Tsukiko looked up at the tree sadly plaing her hand on the trunk of it. "I'm surprised it's still here" she whispered.

"Yeah..." Ichigo watched her as she gave him a sad smile.

"Remember when we tried to climb it in the winter and a branch broke and we both had to get casts on our left legs?" Ichigo grinned at the Memory

"Yeah, Mom was so worried" The two looked at each other.

"Ichigo...theres something I should tell you..." She watched as Yuzu chased a full blossom then glanced to Karin and Grimmjow who were kicking the soccer ball back and forth.

"He's hard to get used to I know...We finally got him to at least be less of an asshole, He plays soccer with Karin and Yuzu manages to force him to help with dishes...He hates us still but it's a start" Ichigo mulled oblivious to her previous statement. "Dad thinks if we just try a bit more, we can maybe get him to get along better...theres everyone else" Ichigo waved as Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and Uryuu walked through the park gates and walked away from the tree to them.

Tsukiko sighed looking at the tree, "this is going to be difficult" she turned away from it and followed Ichigo

"Alright! lets spilt into teams!"

"Tsukiko Orihime and Tatsuki are with me" Karin grinned. "Ichigo you, Uryuu Chad an Grimmjow are a team, Yuzu can keep score"

Uryuu blinked, "This hardly seems fair"

"Think of it as battle of the sexes" Tsukiko smirked as Tatsuki leaned on Orihime one arm on her shoulder.

"Che- we're going to make you cry bitch" Grimmjow growled at Tsukiko who winked he blinked in shock.

"Bring it on Pussy Cat"

The girls huddle briefly, "Whats the plan?" Tatsuki whispered.

"I call Pussy Cat I got a beef with the blue hair ass" Tsukiko grunted.

"At his throat already? damn I like you" Tatsuki grinned, "Fine Karin your on Ichigo, Orihime get Uryuu and I'll get Chad, got it?" They all nodded. "Lets go kick some ass"

Yuzu watched holding her stick and waited as they lined up. The girls looked determined while the guys seemed passive. "Ready?" she stood far enough away that if it got to rough she'd be safe "Set!" everyone tensed "GO!" Karin shot forward kicking the ball and it started. Yuzu's eyes watched as the boys chased Karin. Tatsuki dived around Chad shouting and got the ball. Ichigo kicked it away from her and the teams turned around.

Orihime stood at the goal post a little timid, until Tsukiko cut off her cousin and sent the ball back down to Karin with a swift kick. the smaller Kurosaki bounced it off her chest and dropped it to the ground kicking it hard to the goal blocked by Uryuu. It was blocked and sent back down the field, Where Grimmjow took over running back for Orihime. "Tsuki!" Tatsuki shouted. Grimmjow frowned looking back over his shoulder.

the attack from the left and dirt flew as Tsukiko slid knocking the ball from Grimmjows feet and kicked it hard, the ball soared down the field and Uryuu jumped, the black and white ord missed his fingers and hit the net.

"GOAL!" Tatsuki cheered as Orihime squealed. Grimmjow growled, Tsukiko turned grinning at him and raised her middle finger blowing a kiss at him.

"Suck it Kitty boy"

Grimmjow grinded his teeth as the ball was retrieved, "Bitch..."

The game continued, Yuzu smiled giving the girls a point and watched happily.

Tsukiko huffed as the boys finally scored and Grimmjow walked past sneering at her, "Running out of breath Bitch" She snorted and crossed her arms.

"You wish, I could go longer than you" she walked closer to him and leaned forward smirking, "At anything" she smiled at his exppresion and turned away walking back to Tatsuki.

Chad looked at Grimmjow "You okay? you're turning red Grimmjow"

The ex-espada snorted and turned away.

"What are you doing to Grimmjow Tsuki?" Karin looked up at her cousin. The older girl winked,

"just a little mind fucking is all" Tatsuki laughed.

The girls lined up again and Ichigo cast a weary glance to Tsukiko, her Spirit energy was getting loose, she must be getting tired. He watched as she inhaled slowly and the reiatsu reeled into her fading and she cast him a brief smile. He looked back at Karin who looked confused but shrugged then Yuzu gave the call and the game started again.

Tsukiko turned waiting as Karin skipped around Chad with the ball and shouted for her kicking it. The ball arched up and Tsukiko blinked and twisted placing her hands on the ground and bringing her feet up caught the ball and sending it past Uryuu into the net.

"WHOA THAT WAS AWESOME!" She landed on her feet and gave a weak smile.

"GAME!" Yuzu shouted. "The girls have Six points boys have five Girls win!" she cheered and Tatsuki yanked Tsukiko into a brief hug.

"That was awesome Tsuki! how'd you do that!" Karin jumped around her cousin shouting happily as Ichigo sat in the grass with Chad panting and Grimmjow wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

The celebration halted as the air grew thick and a hollow roared above them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	4. Chapter 4

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The hollow roared loudly pulling from the rip in the sky, several more followed it and soon the air was thick and heavy. Tsukiko stared up at them the sweat collected on her body from the soccer game becoming freezing, her maple eyes wide with horror. Somewhere Yuzu screamed and she blinked. ' Yuzu!' She whirled around and saw a large hollow lifting the small blond up by her dress a pale tongue licking at its white mask.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Tsukiko grunted covering her eyes at the dark light swept past and destroyed the hollow. Yuzu landed with a light thump and laid unconsious on the ground. "TSUKIKO!" She blinked wondering who had yelled for her when something barreled into her and lifted her up. She inhaled sharply catching sight of a second Hollow before it was blow up in a blast of light.

"Che~ Stupid Bitch pay attention" Grimmjow barked dropping her heavily on the ground. She stared up at him, His white outfit the hole in his chest the sword at his waist and the bone fracture on the side of his face. He snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets stepping up into the air to join her black clad cousin holding a massive sword and Uryuu with a bow of light.

Tatsuki yanked her arm pulling her to her feet Karin ran over attempting to carry a still unconsious Yuzu. "Tsuki we have to go! They can handle it!" She blinked and looked down at Karin who was staring at her fear on her face and she inhaled slowly and nodded taking Yuzu.

"Run!" Tatsuki turned and bolted out of the park with Karin, Tsukiko following with Yuzu in her arms.

Ichigo looked back to the Hollows and tightened his grip, Tsukiko had froze she hadnt moved at all when that Hollow had snuck up on her, Grimmjow had gone and taken her out of the way to blast a cero at it since he and the others had been busy to protect Tatsuki Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo glanced to his right as the Espada reached their height. "Grimmjow" Blue eyes looked to him. "Thank you"

"Shut up Moron." was the bark he got in return but Ichigo smiled anyways before looking back at the Hollows.

Karin turned a corner and screamed startling Tatsuki who came up right behind her and screamed as well. The hollow cackled and leapt for the girls. "DOWN!" Tsukiko slammed into both of them shoving them down to the concrete painfully the jolt waking Yuzu and the Hollow roared. Tsukiko frowned at it setting Yuzu down and rose to her feet.

"Tsuki!"

"Cousin!"

The three stood behind her as she narrowed her eyes at the Hollow. "Get somewhere safe...This sonuvabitch just tried to attack my family...he's fucked" she crossed her arms over her chest and let her Reiatsu flow freely. The heavy scent of flowers overpowering the air, and spirit energy almost forcing the girls back down to the concrete. "NOW" Tatsuki grabbed Yuzus hand and lead her and Karin down the Alley and around another corner.

"Ahh~ so the little girl decided she can defeat me? You're strong I can smell it, your souls going to be tasty!" The Hollow screeched and lunged for her.

Tsukiko blinked and jumped forward at it sticking one hand out and grabbed the top of its mask and flipped herself up landing on its back. She stumbbled slightly and balanced herself as it turned. "Oi Morsel where'd you go!"

"Ya know...Furture reference...You shouldnt attack a Soul reapers family" Tsukiko swung her arm back. "Nighty night" her arm swung down.

Uryuu grunted and turned his head. "Jeeze that some strong Reiatsu"

Orihime winced, "it's really agressive"

Grimmjow snorted sending another Cero at a hollow, "It's the Bitch"

"Tsukiko! What the hell is she doing?" Ichigo jumped back to stand with them. The hollows roared at the sudden spirit energy and turned running for the source.

"Whatever she's doing its drawing attention" Uryuu commented. They looked at each other then chased after the Hollows.

Tsukiko jumped over a railing and mentally cursed herself trying to pull her Spiritual energy in and focusing on the Hollows chasing after her. "God Im so Stupid! I shouldnt have done that I cant do anything to them..." She cradled her right arm closer to her chest and propelled herself over a gate with her good hand turning and running along the sidewalk. The Hollows changed direction taking her sudden turnaround to try and cut her off. "Shit" she pushed off the ground hard and leapt over the first one before hitting the concrete on her feet and ducked under another.

"What the hell do you want with me!" she spat before diving back into the empty road. A Hollow dropped down in front of her its tongue hanging out and drool falling in thick strands. Tsukiko hesitated then ran for the bridge they followed.

"Catch her!"

"Catch the yummies"

"Catch for the boss"

' The Boss? ' Tsukiko frowned.

"Gotcha!" something wet wrapped around her legs and she fell face first into the bridge with a grunt. She clawed at the asphalt in desperation as the tongue pulled back towards the mouth.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" she squeezed her eyes shut at the feel of hot stinking breath and cried out struggling against the tongue. The hollow twisted its tongue right and she was flipped onto her back staring up at it. The orange and black haired teen screamed, Her reiatsu unreeling and lashing out at the Hollow who flinched then lifted her up high above its head presenting its prize. The other hollows roared in annoyance and anger closing in for their own try at it.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The hollow shrieked as the attack sliced its tongue in half and Tsukiko screamed as the groudn rose towards her. A strangled noise escaped her throat as a pair of arms caught her and she blinked hazily. Looking up at her savior.

Grimmjow glowered down at his sudden weight and Tsukiko laughed weakly. "Uh...Hi Pussy Cat" he snorted loosening her grip and she gasped throwing her arms around his neck in fear of falling. The Ex-Espapda laughed darkly in her ears.

She wrinkled her nose in annoyance looking back at the Hollows. Ichigo, chad and Uryuu were handling the situation fine. She frowned counting then blinked and snapped her head around almost headbutting Grimmjow. "Behind you!" The bluenette turned then jumped back as the Hollow lashed out with sharp scoffed holding Tsukiko with one hand and raised a free one a Cero bursting from it and destroying the hollow.

"Che"

Tsukiko furrowed her brow hugging his neck and looked up hearing a sound much like nails on a chalkboard. The sky opened up and more white masks poked through. "G-Grimmjow...What are those" He looked up and growled.

"Menos Grande..."

Tsukiko hugged his neck again and Grimmjow noticed her Reiatsu still fluxating freely the scent of flowers growing as she watch the others try to fend off the hollows below and glance up at the Menos above, her eyes hard with worry and anger. "Your pathetic" She flinched and looked at Grimmjow. "Just sitting there pretending you cant help"

"I have a broken wrist you ass! I cant do anything to help I dont have any powers and Im not a damned Soul Reaper!"

"Lies"

Tsukiko's eye twitched "I'M NOT LYING!" Grimmjow sneered at her.

"Then do something, otherwise you're just a lazy bitch"

"Quit calling me Bitch!"

"...Bitch" Tsukiko snarled at him and Grimmjow threw his head back laughing.

A sudden roared made him freeze and he lifted his head up and snarled. Above them was the black hound the shadows around itflickering weakly in the sunlight. The creature howled and jumped up swiping at the Menos Grandes masks with silver claws. The Menos screamed vanishing. "Holy shit" Tsukiko whispered her eyes wide as she took in the Hound. It turned and bounded down to the others and snapped it black jawns down on a Hollows head crushing it with equally silver claws.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat subconsiously tightening his grip on the Kurosaki cousin. "Him..." Tsukiko looked at him, He raised his hand a cero forming and she gasped kicking his wrist and the cero soared into the river sending water up in droplets. "WHAT THE HELL!" Grimmjow bared his teeth at her.

"If he's helping us we shouldnt attack him!" She shouted as the Creature stepped on the lasts hollows mask crushing it underfoot. Ichigo and the others stared at it as it howled once more and vanished in a wisp of black smoke.

Grimmjow snarled and dropped down on the bridge dropping Tsukiko hard and reached for his sword. Ichigo seeing this swung Zangestu out and held it to Grimmjow's chest. The Ex-Espada glared at him growling low then snorted and lowered his hands. Zengetsu went onto Ichigo's back.

"Tsukiko are you alright?" Orihime helped her up noticing the concern in the maple eyes as they glanced at Grimmjow then to her, "Just a broken wrist...Uncle Isshin-"

"I reject this" A pale yellow light surrounded her arm and she blinked as the pain faded and her arm returned to normal. She looked to Orihime. "Wow...thats handy" An arm yanked her away into a tight hug,

"I thought I told you to run with Tatsuki and the twins!" She looked up at her cousin and felt her heart break at the scowl there.

"I-Im sorry Ichigo...But they were after me I couldnt let them hurt them!" Ichigo blinked.

"The hollows were after you?"

She nodded, "Yes they said Catch her, Catch her for the boss"

Ichigo looked to Uryuu then Chad, "Find the others, then bring everyone back Home please" Chad nodded and ran off Orihime calling out and following. Uryuu frowned. "Who's after you Tsukiko" Ichigo released his cousin and she looked at the ground. "I dont know...I have no clue whats going on..."

Grimmjow watched in disgust as Tsukiko spoke. She was lying he knew it. This Kurosaki was hiding more than what he knew.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	5. Chapter 5

0o0o0o0o0o0oo

"If there is someone after Tsukiko We need to keep a close eye on her" Isshin frowned up at the moon as he and Ichigo stood outside. Urahara stood with them, hiding behind his fan.

"Who is this Tsukiko again?"

Isshin blinked then grinned, "My wonderful beautiful niece!" he held up a photo of the girl in question and Ichigo wondered when the hell had it been taken on the previous day. Kisuke nodded "Uh...She looks almost like-"

"We're Cousins" Ichigo ground out. Kisuke fluttered his fan with an apology, Ichigo sighed, "We got rid of Aizen and anyone else...who could possibly be after Tsuki...and why? she not a soul reaper or a vizard she just has high spirit energy"

"Maybe that's why" they looked at Kisuke, "If this person could harness her spirit energy, if its anything like yours in strength it could become as destructive as Grimmjow's...Which reminds me how is our Feline hollow reacting to this new housemate"

Ichigo sighed scratching his neck, "At first he ignored her, but that was yesterday, today after the soccer game he saved her twice from the hollows"

"Saved her twice? Why?" Ichigo shrugged.

"No clue and when I thanked him for it he blew it off, I asked Tsukiko and she said she had no clue why he saved her..."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes, "Maybe...there's something about Tsukiko that he finds unusual, maybe even intriguing, he's not sure what it is yet though so he subconsiously saves her as instinct" Isshin frowned.

"That Espada is not touching my little Tsukiko"

"Shut up Dad Tsukiko could handle Grimmjow, She defended herself against a hollow today as well. She did get hurt and Orihime had to fix her, but with Grimmjow in a gigai, She may be able to do to him what she does to you" Isshin winced and Kisuke gave a soft ouch.

Tsukiko watched the men below quietly as she wrapped her arms around her legs pulling her knees to her chest. She shivered under the thickness of her large black hoodie and pushed her Spirit energy down more to make sure they wouldnt spot her. She lowered her eyes as they continued to discuss theories on why the Hollows chased her and she closed her eyes. Grimmjow was right...She had to fess up, She had to tell Ichigo, She shouldve today under the tree but she let him get distracted and blow it off.

Hugging her knees tighter she set her forehead on them and let the moons soft silver light envelope her. "If I tell him...He might hate me...Why am I so afraid of him hating me..."

' Because He's family you twit' She sighed lifting her head and looked up at the full white round orb in the blackness. "And having my family disown me is my greatest fear...I shouldnt Fear, Fear...I am Fear..." she lowered her eyes and closed them letting herself slip and pull away from the world into the darkness of an inner world where the skies where lit up with a large perfectly roung white moon, the ground covered in silvery green grass and white sakura trees sprinkled petals around.

She sighed and looked behind her, Silver eyes stared back, The black long spikey locks surrounding the male face making him seem like an animal and the large black ears laying flat on his head added to his canine appearance, His black Hoodie and pants seemed to be made of a mettallic silvery black material looking so much like oil.

"Your afraid to assert yourself Tsukiko? The Moon child who claims she can handle the taunts of an arrancar, yet lets herself cower at the grasp of a hollow and then worry about her families approval of what she is...The Sixth man is right...it makes you Pathetic" She stared at the man as he sneered at her. "You portrayed such a fake bubbly personality...your lying through your soul and teeth. The man with Blue hair the sixth man he sees it...Quit Cowering in the shadows Tsukiko! Take a chance and use it! Prove you arent afraid!" He was shouting now and she continued to stare at him blankly.

"TELL THEM!"

The inner world went silent and she lifted her eyes to look at him fully, as he held one arm lazily at his side, long silver claws protruded from under the torn smokey sleeve of his jacket. "...Thank you" she closed her eyes and the inner world slipped away.

Tsukiko cracked her eyes open and lifted her head to look over the side of the roof, Her uncle, Cousin and the blonde haired man were gone. She sighed and stretched out on the roof staring at the moon. Tsukiko frowned her face pulling into a tradmark Scowl used mostly by Ichigo and she stood up the air catching the scent of a Hollow and reached into her hoodie pulling out the small metal flask and unscrewed it drinking the bitter liquid she blinked once and found herself being pulled from her body.

She fixed her black and white robe looking down at her body, the maple eyes looked back up at her and tilted the head. "Stay here..." she turned and jumped off into the night.

Grimmjow snorted watching as Tsukiko jumped to the neighboring rooftop in her Soul reaper garb, He knew she had been lying. His eyes narrowed and he stood jumping up into the air and followed her.

Tsukiko blinked as the hollows energy vanished and a stronger pressure formed above her, She reached for the blade attached to her hip and turned. Grimmjow swung his fist out catching her jaw and sent her crashing into the ground creating a crater. The Kurosaki girl coughed and sat up rubbing her jaw, she gasped and sprang to her feet as Grimmjow punched the ground she had been previously sprawled on. "GRIMMJOW!"

The Blue haired man sneered and caught her throat lifting her into the air she choked and struggled grabbing his wrist. "Well arent you a lying little bitch...You're going to answer some question if I dont like your answers you better hope the konpaku soul can impersonate you well"

Her eyes widened and she swallowed painfully.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

sorry if it seems short and like im rushing the story I just hate making beginnings


	6. Chapter 6

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Start explaining yourself" Tsukiko stared at the ground as Grimmjow glared at her.

"Fine...When I was Ten I was attacked by a Hollow and ripped from my body, While the paramedics attempted to revive me I found...I was like this...Ichigo and Uncle Isshin dont know that I was pyshically dead for five minutes because I had been living in Tokyo with my Grandmother-"

"The Old Dead Hag" She nodded and Grimmjow snorted.

"For A while I had no clue if what happened was a dream of not...so I decided to ingore it. With my high spirit energy it attracted more Hollows, Without a Konpaku? is it. I couldnt freely pull myself from my body, But...I am like Ichigo...I have an Inner Hollow...His name is Akumu...He's a black hound"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed, So that meant. "Akumu can come out, he found a way to pull from my body and he would eliminate the Hollows, After a while we figured out a serum to make that would do the same as a Konpaku, Today on the bridge when I said I couldnt help...I was telling the truth" she looked up at him.

"Che"

"I was...My Soul Reaper powers arent useful during the day, in fact they're really weak...Im stronger at night...its when the moon is out and Akumu doesn thave to hide in the shadows...My name means Moon child... So somehow my Zanpaku-to embraced that and decided it only wanted to be strong in the night. Im almost useless in the Daytime"

Grimmjow was listening intently now, A Soul Reaper usless during the day? Fuck that was weird. "What else" Tsukiko blinked.

"Thats it"

He snorted, "I dont think so"

Tsukiko frowned, "whether you want to believe it or not I have nothing else to say!" He frowned at her then reached for his Zanpaku-to, and slid it out. Tsukiko's eyes widened. Grimmjow sneered and vanished.

"Shit" she tensed up and froze as the sword appeared beside her neck the cold blade pressing against her flesh.

"Fine...I'll believe you"

The blade vanished and she clasped her throat. The maple brown eyes looked into blue they stared at each other for a moment. Finally Tsukiko breathed out a slow breath. "You know Pussy Cat...I think I'm beginning to like you"

"Tch"

"No really...your a total mind fuck" that got an eyebrow raise, "but despite that and being an ass your still hold that fierocity in you I admire that so..." She held her hand out "Truce? You dont breath a word to Ichigo?"

Grimmjow frowned at her hand, "No"

Tsukiko blinked that wrinkled her nose, "You dont tell Ichigo AND every night...I'll train with you" Grimmjow looked at her skepticism worming onto his passive features, onto the face she had to admit looked georgeous in the moonlight. His hand slapped into hers. "Fine you got a deal Bitch"

Tsukiko smiled gripping his hand with a sudden surprising strength, "Quit calling me bitch dickhead" she sang and Grimmjow yelled as he found himself yanked into the air by a wispy black smoke. Tsukiko grinned up at him and he snarled "BITCH!"

"I got all night Kitty cat" Tsukiko rose up to his height and leaned forward crossing her arms under her chest and smiled, "Lets see whatcha got" she stuck her tongue out at the enraged Arrancar and leaned closer licking his cheek opposite of the jawbone mask Grimmjow froze. "no holding back Kitty kitty" She sneered and the shadows vanished.

Kisuke smiled watching as Grimmjow shot up into the air and swung out to hit Tsukiko. She side stepped him and slammed her knee into his chest reeling him back. The ex-espada roared and blasted a Cero at her She smirked raising her hand and caught it, Her own Reiatsu breaking it down and swallowing it.

He fanned himself a bit, She was interesting, making a deal with the blue haired hollow to keep her secret from Ichigo. Kisuke hummed and glanced to Yoruichi who was standing beside him watching. "I guess she was truthfull about the strength part. Shes amazing"

The purple haired feline woman nodded, " She's special, But with all this reiatsu the Soul Society will find out,"

"Ichigo will find out before them so it'll be fine I promise" Yoruichi looked at him and raised an eyebrow as he continued to smile and hum.

"Do you know something Kisuke?"

"Mayyyybeee~"

The two looked back at the training pair. Tsukiko had Grimmjows hands in her grasp as he tried to reach for her throat. The young Shinigami clenched her teeth, and the Arrancar sneered a cero forming at his fingertips. Tsukiko's eyes widened and she gasped.

The cero expolded the area, Grimmjow jumped into the air laughing. "Tsuki..." He frowned. "NO RYOKEN!" a blast of dazzeling white light shot from the cloud of smoke. He jumped to get out of the way but the light curved and wrapped around him.

"Oh...that is interesting!" Kisuke watched as the Arrancar vanished briefly before the light dissapated and he was hunched over in the air breathing heavily cuts covering his body.

"Her Zanpaku-to?" Yoruichi whispered furrowing her brow.

"Possibly" They watched the smoke as silvery black ribbons waved the smoke away and curved protectivly around Tsukiko, a small cut was on her cheek and her hair was wild.

"That Cero was uncalled for!" she shouted crossing her arms. Grimmjow lowered to her height. "Oh really? THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"My Zanpaku-to...Tsuki no Ryoken, Hound of the Moon" Tsukiko's mouth pulled into a wicked sneer. "Caught you off gaurd Pussy cat, didnt it"

Grimmjow snarled and aimed his fist at her, a bala shot off and Tsukiko closed her eyes smiling, The black ribbons curled around her and the bala exploded smoke curling into the air. The ribbons retreated and Tsukiko looked up at Grimmjow, "Gotta be smarter than than" She grinned and the arrancar growled.

"ICHIGO TIME TO GET UP! GRIMMJOW YOU TOO!" Yuzu's voice traveled up the stairwell and the blue haired espada cracked his eyes open and snorted. Ichigo rolled from his bed shuffling from the room and he sat up forcing back a wince, His Gigai was stiff from the past two nights. Tsukiko's powers were new and possibly stronger than Ichigo's but he had finally found her weakness. It was only strong until midnight, then after that her powers began to weaken. Climbing from the bed he walked out into the hall, in time to see Tsukiko walking from the twins room she had been sharing with them. They looked at each other and he grinned. She had two cuts on her face both bandaged, and gauzed wrapped around her hand.

"You look like hell bitch" he spat, Tsukiko sneered back "heh nice black eye Pussy cat" she retorted walking past him and down the stairs.

"You two need to get along" Ichigo's voice cut through Grimmjows thoughts making the blue eyes look to the orange haired Shinigami. "If you two get into a another fight when I'm not around the Soul society's not going to like it" he warned oblivious to what the wounds were really from and walked back into his room. Grimmjow flipped off his back and walked to the bathroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o


	7. Chapter 7

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So how many captains in the soul society?"

"Thirteen, and thirteen vice captains"

"Ugh sounds like hell" Tsukiko brushed her black bangs back and looked up at Grimmjow. The Espada had a grim look on his face. "If they really think that your getting into pysical fights with someone what will they do?"

"Probably take me back, hold a trial then execute me" He stated turning to walk away from her. Tsukiko blinked "WHAT?" they were standing on a sidewalk, it was just a day they got stuck together when Ichigo claimed he had to go to do something. Grimmjow had told her it was for Soul reaper business. seems her own cousin wouldnt explain everything. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "What do you think they'd do. I'm not of them and if I dont follow their orders I get executed" Tsukiko jogged to catch up with himthe chain on her own jeans clinking.

"But thats not fair! If they kill you I'd..."She stopped suddenly falling silent and Grimmjow sneered. "You'd what? Cry? tch hormonal woman I'm a hollow it'd be pointless" He watched her face but she continued to stare at him, finally she looked at the ground and mumbled quietly turning away to continue down the sidewalk. Grimmjow snarled reaching out to grab the back of her hoodie "What" he ordered

Tsukiko kept her eyes to the ground. "I said...I'd feel bad that it would be my fault...and that'd...I'd miss you" Grimmjow blinked, he let go of her jacket with a scoff and walked past her. Tsukiko rolled her eyes and followed.

Ichigo frowned, "Why'd you call me here Urahara?" Kisuke snapped his fan shut fixing Ichigo with a stern look, which always meant this couldnt be good. "It concerns Tsukiko"

"What about her"

"...She's a shinigami Ichigo" The deputy soul reaper shook his head about to speak when Yoruichi spoke up. "It's true I've seen her...She's been training with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques every night...Ichigo...you're cousin is a Shinigami a strong one just like you are" Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut. "No...Tsuki...Tsuki's the normal one" Yoruichi set a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...now...we have somethings to tell you about what we've seen"

They walked in silence, Grimmjow wrinkled his nose, She'd miss him? what the hell was that suppose to mean. She's a Kurosaki, one who could be stubborn and agressive and sly then all bubbly and that fake cute, Tsukiko was a strange one, but he was used to it now, after what three weeks of it. Three weeks and she stopped following her Cousin around like a happy puppy, instead she now walked with him, sat near him at the schools lunch time spoke with him continuously to learn about what he knew. and somehow much to his discomfort, he got used to it. Annoying little brat.

He glanced at her, she seemed lost in her own world, the face many people saw identical to Ichigo. He looked away. He knew they just couldnt be cousins no one looks that much like someone else, he knew that had to be how humans worked. He snorted and paused sniffing, "Shit"

"What?" He looked up ignoring her and his eyes narrowed "Grimm-" He turned and tackling Tsukiko off the sidewalk just before it exploded.

The two rolled into the street before hitting the opposite railing and Grimmjow lifted his head, "Hollow?" Tsukiko poked her head up. "no...it's an arrancar...".

"Tsukiko's only strong at nighttime..." Ichigo closed his eyes. Yoruichi nodded. A sudden wave of reiatsu made the three tense. "Hollows" Kisuke shook his head, "Arrancar's" he looked to Ichigo who had already pulled his badge out and was out of his body and in an instant gone.

Grimmjow glared up at the hovering Arrancar in a long white coat and pants, his mask resembling something of a horned creature perched on his dark blond hair and dull gray eyes watching him. "Hello Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" Grimmjow growled standing pulling Tsukiko up as well still clutched in his grasp. "Who the fuck are you"

"Me...I am Rasputin Graives" Tsukiko frowned, "What kinda name is- mmph" Grimmjow clapped a hand over her mouth. "What the hell do you want Graives!"

"Simple...the girl in your arms...hand her over brother"

"Why"

"My superior demands a council with her...the girl please"

Grimmjow growled, "No" Tsukiko gave a muffled what. "Beg your pardon brother?"

"I said no, you cant have her you bastard"

"Brother...you cant have grown feeling for this...sumbag of a soul reaper have you"

"You sound a lot like Ulquiorra...tch fine you want her so badly...you have to kill me first" Grimmjow dropped Tsukiko to her feet and sneered up at the Arrancar. "Grimmjow...this isnt a good-" "Run" Tsukiko blinked at him. "Run you idiot, he isnt going to kill me, and you cant do shit right now it's the middle of the day so fucking run" he growled out pulling his konpaku out and swallowing a pill. "Where am i running to"

The gigai dropped and Grimmjow rolled his shoulder grimming around the jaw mask before frowning at her, "Hell if I know just get out of here so I can kill this morons ass" Tsukiko hesitated "NOW BITCH!" She flinched and ran past him. Grimmjow scoffed and looked back up at Graives. "Very bold of you brother...sending her running and believing I wouldnt have thought this through"

"What the hell are you jabbering about?" Graives smiled. "She's defensless now isnt she"

"Shit..." Tsukiko rounded a corner, above her the hollows roared, She winced and sprinted across a crosswalk. She gasped and slid to a halt as a hollow landed in front of her, turning she swallowed realizing she was cornered."Shit" she repeated.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0


	8. Chapter 8

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Trapped, cornered. Tsukiko swallowed and looked at each hollow, they werent attacking. why werent they attecking. "Relax child...they wont hurt you unless i say so" the rough voice sounded. Her head snapped up and she was looking up at a new arrancar with gold hair and black eyes, His uniform was different as well only consistnig of pants and shoulder gaurds. "Or if you get aggressive...so why dont you come with me calmly"

"What do you want with me"

He frowned, "I feel no need to tell you."

"Then fuck you" The arrancar frowned down at her.

The girls face was defiant now, the brown eyes burning with an undiguised fire, "You should watch your tongue"

She sneered up at him, strange child. "Fuck...You" she repeated. He narrowed his eyes and the hollows leapt forward.

Tsukiko dropped to the ground the hollows butting heads with each other and she rolled from them springing to her feet and took off down the street. "Follow her" the hollows broke apart and gave chase. Tsukiko clenched her jaw. "Grimmjow please hurry"

The former espada grunted stumbbling back and lifted his head, how in the hell was this guy stronger than him! Graives lowered his hand, "You're weak brother...why not join our side. under our new leader we will destroy the soul society"

"No thanks...I'd rather rip your head off" Graives frowned, "But brother...they treat you like a slave...a prisoner"

Grimmjow looked at Graives, "Who's your new leader"

"Someone who wishes to bring back our old leader...a true loyalty to our lord Aizen"

"And you need Tsukiko for that why?"

"Tsukiko? is that her name"

"Answer My damn question!" Graives looked at him. "You get so defensive about her, can it be you like her, does she hold some importance to you?"

"GETSUGA TENSHO" Graives eyes widened and a burst of light engulfed him.

Grimmjow looked up Ichigo stood above the smoking cloud glaring, "Grimmjow..."

"What do you want Shinigami"

"Tsukiko...is she really a soul reaper"

"How the fuck...tch...yes"

Ichigo's eyes softened and he looked back at the cloud, "He's not finished...Grimmjow...Go get Tsukiko...keep her safe I'll handle this"

Grimmjow snarled "You're not ordering me to do anything Kurosaki!" Ichigo looked to him, "I'm not. I'm asking you to keep Tsukiko safe"

Smoke covered the area, the ground was cracked and debris was everywhere. The hollow roared raising its head. Tsukiko Kurosaki smirked at it, crouched on the stairwell railing. The arrancar was above them watching with little intrest, she'd run out of energy soon. The girl gripped the railing as another hollow ran forward, she shifted her weight and threw herself into the air flipping over the hollow and landed heavily on the steps, the stairwell shook as the hollow went headfirst into them.

Tsukiko stood shakily and sprinted up the steps, her breathing was labored and her hoodie was torn aand blood soaked from the wound in her side. She gripped the railing throwing herself up above the last few steps and onto the platform. She panted looking around and her heart sank at the sight of the unescapable raised plato. "You've run out of places to run soul reaper...pull yourself from your body and come with me or you will be dragged to Hueco Mundo"

Tsukiko looked to the arrancar, her eyes harsh. "I'd rather take a cero to the face!" she shouted reaching into her jacket. The arrancar's eyes narrowed and he vanished briefly before appeared in front of her his Zanpaku-to out and to her neck. "I wouldnt advise attacking my dear..." She paled and swallowed hard staring at him. "Now please...surrender so I wont have to harm you" Tsukiko blinked and smirked. "Bite me" she dived to the left just as the arrancar was thrown forward by a bala. He grunted and turned raising his hand a fist connected with his jaw and he soared over the edge.

Tsukiko rose to her feet grinning at Grimmjow, "Saving me twice in one day? Damn Kitty" Grimmjow snorted tucking his hands into is harimakis pockets watching the edge. "Dont think to hard on it, you'll hurt yourself..." She rolled her eyes standing beside him as the arrancar rose back up into the air. "They dont die that easy huh?" Grimjow snorted and she looked at the gold haired man.

"This is becoming rather interesting" The arrancar brushed his hair back and Grimmjow felt Tsukiko grip his arm, she was shaking but still looked determined, just like any soul reaper would. "I thought Graives was taking care of you" Grimmjow grinned, "naw, he got stuck with the pissed off Cousin to this one" Tsukiko's grip tightened. "Looks like you get to deal with me"

"Ah...very noble to let him fight Graives so you can protect your beloved. noble but incompetant" The pale hand raised and a Cero blasted the plato. Grimmjow grunted jumping into the air, smoke clinging to him and shielded his face from flying concrete, He froze and turned his head Tsukiko wasnt there, his head snapped back down to the plato. The night reaper was sprawledat the very edge of the rise, clearly unconsious, cuts covering her. "Dammit" He shot down towards her. "Not so fast brother" the arrancar was in front of him now, blocking him from Tsukiko.

"It seems you feel no need to join us, you only want to protect her from us so you are a hinderance" Grimmjow snarled yanking Pantera from its sheath, "GRIND!" The arrancar's eyes widened.

"PANTERA!"

Tsukiko jolted awake as the spirit energy skyrocketed, she inhaled sharply coughing and rolled onto her back gasping for air, she immediatly clapped a hand onto her side blood still poured from her previous wound, "Damn...wheres Orihime...when you need her" she cringed looking up, her eyes widened "Grimmjow?"

"Shocking isnt it...to see someone you believe you know so well like that" She whirled around, 'a third arrancar?' her mind reeled at the sight of the woman in the tight white and black flared dress, her long silver white hair and purple eyes seeming to glow. "I hear you're the girl we're after...hmp not bad you're kind of pretty for a filthy soul reaper"

Tsukiko clutched her wound tighter and grinned, "I'm a bit of a bitch too I'm told, your name"

"Makino Fluers" the arrancar flipped a strand of hair over her shoulder. "Tsukiko Kurosaki" the girl shot forward and slammed her knee into the arrancars stomach, Her eyes widened when the tan hand stopped her. "Tsukiko...hmp your an imbecile" an index finger placed itself inbetween her collar bone. "I dont like imcompetant girl who're prettier than me" A sharp pain shot through her chest and Tsukiko choked, the world grew fuzzy and she hit the ground just before it went black.

Grimmjow grunted as the hand released his throat. The gold haired arrancar sighed, "Shame...Makino you shouldnt have killed her" Grimmjow's head snapped up. "Oh well...no need for us here then" A garganta was ripped open and the arrancar along with a white haired female stepped in vanishing.

Grimmjow snapped his head around then looked down. "No..." he dropped to the plato and reached down to the body. Tsukiko's eyes were empty staring half-lidded up at the sky, her orange length of hair slowly getting soaked through with blood, the same crimson liquid trickling from her mouth. "Shit, shit shit" he grabbed the front of her torn hoodie. "wake up you idiot, dammit dont do this" He shook her. the body sliding on the concrete. "Dammit Tsukiko wake up" He gritted his teeth, the air around him growing thick.

"Grimmjow?" His ears perked up and he turned to look at Ichigo still crouched.. The oranged haired teen stiffened, "Ts-tsukiko..." he stepped forward and stopped, his eyes lifting to see a rift opening in the sky. "Oh God...the soul society" Grimmjow clenched his hand into Tskukiko Hoodie feeling the fabric rip in his grip as Zaraki Kenpachi and Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped out with cold eyes. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" the white haired shinigami's voice was as cold as his zanpaku-to. "You've killed a human..."

Grimmjow glanced to Ichigo who's focus was still on the body beside him, he wasnt getting any help. Ichigo was gone. He lifted his head and flinched as a soul collar was snapped onto his neck. Ichigo was taken ahold by the shoulder and led numbly with Grimmjow to the gate. With one glance back Grimmjow clenched his jaw. Shit

0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	9. Chapter 9

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh ho...this is new..." the silver eyes lifted to look up at the blood pooling around his world. "You realize...they will execute him now? for harming a human, well he didnt kill you I suppose but according to him they are stupid sometimes" Akumu paced the inner world, blood splashing up onto him coat. "Tch, fine I'll provide my help again, so demanding"

Orihime watched with worried eyes as she continued her work, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Chad and Uryuu were crowded around her in the Urahara shoten. Their focus now, was Tsukiko Kurosaki lying on the bamboo mat before her.

"I cant believe the Soul Society thinks it was Grimmjow" she whispered.

"He is a bloodthirsty Arrancar" Uryuu commented. Kisuke snapped his fan open watching grimly, "He had enough dignity and respect for Tsukiko he wouldnt have done this" he mulled, the other three were well informed of the actions between Tsukiko and Grimmjow now, Once Kisuke had felt the Captains spirit energy vanish he retrieved Tsukiko's body and took her to his shop, Yoruichi had fetch the three and explained on the way before they arrived and Orihime began her healing.

"She's been treating him differently too...She seems to only be around him during school and at other times" Chad whispered. Orihime trembled as she watched the cuts heal on her friend. "Grimmjow wouldnt...couldnt have done this...he like Tsukiko I know he does, She likes him too" she squeaked as the major wound sealed up. "The Soul Society will execute him...they wont listen will they" Orihime looked to Kisuke who nodded.

"Ichigo wont be in any state to explain the situation" He fanned himself briefly. "So we must heal Tsukiko, then take her to the Soul Society and have her council to the head captain." Yoruichi frowned, "Around that many soul reapers? We cant all go" she ground out. "We will go" Uryuu stated. "No...Tsukiko will go by herself...it is risky for they will see her as a ryoka...but it is the only way, we will remain here and find out why the Arrancar wanted her"

"To send her in there alone it suicide" Uryuu exclaimed. Kisuke smirked behind his fan, "You're endangering her life!"

"Exactly" the stared at him and Kisuke only grinned, "just finish healing her"

Ichigo felt cold, beside him Grimmjow tugged on his collar. "KUROSAKI ICHIGO! LISTEN TO ME!" he lifted his head looking at Yamamoto, "You have failed to keep this Espada under control! he has killed a human state your lack of responsibility!" Ichigo lowered his eyes to the floor his throat tight, he couldnt say anything, his cousin a person he hadnt seen since they were children was dead, and her murderer was not the one beside him, he knew he should say something but he couldnt. He didnt want to speak for fear of crying in front of the captains. He closed his eyes tightly. "Very well, the espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is sentanced to death in three days time" Ichigo froze and snapped his head up to speak when Grimmjow growled.

"Dont" his voice was low, "I deserve it...sides...not like anyone else would care if I was gone. She's dead Ichigo, she wouldnt have to miss me if she's already dead" Ichigo stared at him as Grimmjow glared at him. "Tsukiko...said she would miss you?"

"Yeah...she said if I got executed because of her she would feel bad and that she would miss me" Grimmjow kept his voice low. Ichigo lowered his, "And why do you care..."

"Cause...your bitch of a cousin...she grew on me...fucking hilarious aint it...a Hollow can feel...sides; she was the only one that understood me i suppose...not even a full month and she thinks she understands how I feel about everything"

"Tsukiko is...was different" Ichigo whispered as two sould reapers moved forward to remove Grimmjow. "Yeah she was..." Grimmjow stood walking slowly to the door led by the soul reapers. Ichigo watched him quietly, "Grimmjow...how did you feel about Tsukiko really?"

"Ichigo!" he turned his head standing as Rukia ran from the ranks the Captains taking their own leave and she grasped him in a hug. He smiled down at her weakly and hugged her back as his heart swelled. "Ichigo I'm so glad to see you!"

He nodded numbly, "yeah...if only it was a better reason"

The cell was pure white with a barred window and a mat on the floor. Grimmjow sat glaring at the bars of his cell. He huffed out a breath and closed his eyes.

_"Come on Pussy cat" Tsukiko stood leaning on her sheathed sword the moonlight casting its beams down on them through the clouds. He briefly wondered if she could somehow conrtol the light of the moon before shaking it off and reached for Pantera. Tsukiko laughed openly her eyes closing and showing her white teeth, He growled "What's so damn funny"_

_"You're kinda hot when your frustrated" That threw him off and he stepped back staring at her. "Wh-what?" Tsukiko stopped laughing and grinned at him her eyes still closed, "Yeah just thought I'd put that out there heehee" Grimmjow snarled, "Quit playing your mind games TSUKIKO!" She lowered her grin looking at him._

_"I'm not playing any Grimmjow-kun...you used my name" He growled. "See thats kinda sexy" He almost hit the ground. Tsukiko burst into a fit of giggle as his face flushed. Tsukiko supressed another laugh and stood upright settling her sword on her shoulder. "Alright alright I'll stop, jeeze whats with you? most men dont get all embarressed"_

_"I'm not embarrassed!" he bellowed as she walked over standing over him, he looked at the ground he was seated on. "Grimmjow...do Hollows not know emotions?" He looked at her, her face was serious "We have the inability to feel them yes" She tilted her head. "Oh...you seem to feel them just fine", "Tch...I'm getting weak living with humans"_

_"Emotions dont make you weak Grimmjow...they make you feel...they can hurt, or be nice, angry, anything...its just make you...you" she crossed her legs sitting in front of him. "It makes me seem human" he spat. Tsukiko's eyes twinged with sadness. "Whats wrong with being human"_

_Grimmjow shot to his feet, "Humans are weak! all their fucking emotions make them weak! they cant do anything because of them" Tsukiko watched him with sad eyes as he shoved his hands into his pockets frowning. "Having emotions doesnt make you weak Grimmjow...they make you strong...they make Ichigo strong...when he feels sad that he cant protect someone , he trains doesnt he? he trains so he can protect everyone." She placed a hand on her chest "If I feel sadness it makes me strong, it makes me want to take what is making me sad and make it seem not so bad" her eyes lifted to look at him. "Humans arent weak because of emotions, those of us who are weak, dont try to feel, they want to forget everything...it breaks them Grimmjow" He stared at her._

_"So what being human is a good thing"_

_"Sometimes yes, being human having emotions...talking about them" he frowned. "You have a lot of hatred towards the souls society, dont you?...because they see you as a monster?" He growled. "I understand...when people see you as a monster you want to get rid of them, you cant help what you are..."He looked to her she was smiling at him, not a cocky or laughing smile, not one that looked like Ichigo's no, one that was genuine. one for him._

_"I understand Grimmjow...you're destruction at its finest...you dont want emotions...but not talking about them hurts more than having them...so when you need to talk about them...I'll listen, Or if you need to fight to get them out. Take it out on me, I'll take it...just so you know that at least one person in any world...doesnt think you're a monster, because she knows what its like to be called that"_

_"Tsukiko...how can you stand Grimmjow? he's an asshole!" Tatsuki stared at her as they ate lunch, Orihime looked over chewing on her sandwhich. "Not that much of an asshole"_

_"He's a hollow! a monster! he's tried to kill Ichigo several times!" Tsukiko blinked "yeah well" the bell rang and Grimmjow wrinkled his nose hearing the girls pack up their lunch Orihime and Tatsuki leaving first. He jumped out from behind the AC unit surprising the Night time soul reaper._

_"Did you really try to kill Ichigo?"_

_"During the war yes..."_

_"Does it hurt" he gave her a funny look, Tsukiko brushed her skirt off standing and stepped forward placing her hand on his chest. "does it hurt?" He gave a gruff yes, she gave a smile, his smile. "Its okay...I forgive you, I mean from the sound of it who hasnt tried to kill Ichigo?" she gave a weak laugh and removed her hand, the warmth going with it. "Does what they say make you angry?" another yes. She dropped her bag and shifted her weight. "Alright then. come on" He frowned. "It's ok Grimmjow I promise"_

_"AH! TSUKIKO!" The girl rubbed the back of her head laughing lightly, Ichigo stared at the black eye and the bruise on her cheek as Orihime fussed over her. "What happened!" Orihime clasped her friends hands. "Ah~ I fell down the stairs and bonked my face on a door handle. whoops" she giggled Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow who stood in the shadow of the schools door entrance eyes hard. "It's nothing really Orihime. things like this happen" Ichigo took notice of the Espada's split lip before looking back at his Cousin._

Grimmjow opened his eyes, and raised his hand placing it where Tsukiko would've placed her own. It hurt again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reveiws?


	10. Chapter 10

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Day two. Grimmjow was staring out his barred cell. his eyes distant. It kind of frightened Renji, so he turned and left for the Sixth company barracks where he knew Ichigo would be. Sure enough the orange haired friend of his was there with Rukia badgering him to eat holding his hand as Ichigo refused the food. It was strange neither Ichgio or Grimmjow had eaten since their arrival. Renji sat in front of Ichigo. "You cant blame yourself...he slipped from your grasp and he killed someone...it was bound to happen"

Ichigo swallowed thickly. His brown eyes lowered, "Please stop talking about it" he whispered his voice cracking, "Sorry" Renji stood walking out and Rukia gathered Ichigo into a hug. The taller soul reaper wrapped his arms around her small frame, his body trembled and he finally let go. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed. Rukia rocked him back and forth.

"He blames himself" Rukia sighed as she looked back into the room, Ichigo was in a forced sleep his back to them. "How can he blame himself?" Rangiku whispered. "I dont know...he says its all her fault that she's dead"

"If it's anybodies fault its the Hollows" Ikkaku grumbbled and Rukia shushed them, "keep your voice down...Hes finally getting some sleep" The soul reapers looked in at their friend. Finally Ikkaku snorted, "I'm going to go talk to the bastard" Rukia looked at him "I'll go with you"

Grimmjow pulled himself from another memory, one where he had taken out his frustration on Tsukiko again, this time he had went a bit to far, he could still remember the look Ichigo had given him seeing the bruise marks on his Cousins neck. But Tsukiko had brushed it off saying it was thugs that had attacked her. One month that brat had popped in and slowly she had wriggled her way permanatly into Grimmjows memories. He lifted his head slowly seeing Ichigo's Shinigami friends outside his cell.

"What" he said slowly brushing off the last bits of the memory. The look Tsukiko had given him as he had reached for her, that smile reserved only for him, the sad understanding smile fading from his vision

"What made you do it? you just snapped or something?" the bald shinigami growled out.

"No"

"He's really broken doesnt that mean anything to you" Rukia breathed her eyes with hatred.

"No"

"You're a monster" the pain in his chest worsened, "you killed an innocent girl because you're a blood thirsty monster...Ichigo feels horrible about it and you dont care! you deserve your sentence!" Renji spat. They glared at him.

Grimmjow stood slowly, the pain in his chest almost unbearable. "You're right" they seemed surprised, "I am a monster" he walked right up to the bars and held his arms out wide, "So why dont you kill me now...Then your precious friend Ichigo may feel better...so he wont have to wait untill my execution, so I dont have to smell your soul reaper reek any more" His own words hurt, he didnt know why he was saying them, but it only felt worse.

"No...you want to die that badly because you think you'll get out of a public execution, you're wrong you have two days left Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" her lowered his arms looking past them at the little white haired shinigami. Grimmjow gave atch and backed away from the bars. "You are suppose to sit and feel a repentance for your misdoings, but your a hollow in the end...you dont feel...so you can sit and think about your impending death" The shinigami left and Grimmjow sat back on the floor.

His chest hurt a lot more now. He sighed and closed his eyes once more.

_"Dont worry Ichigo I can handle him I promise! you go have some fun with the others" Tsukiko was standing between him and her cousin, a silver headband with a large metallic bow in her hair, her black cuffed shorts met at the waist with an off the shoulder gray shirt with a kanji for cat on the front, a silver sequince strap covered her left shoulder. "Eh...I dont know" Tsukiko frowned placing her hands on her hips. Scuffing the concrete with her high tops. "Ichigo" she warned, finally he sighed and said alright before letting them leave._

_-paff- "So" -paff- she landed lightly on another stump. "Tell me more about Las Noches" she hopped onto another stump and held her arms out balancing in the breeze. Grimmjow sat on a rock her small gray backpack beside him. He sighed and she smiled at his action, he glared at her and she hopped onto another log. "Well?"_

_"The whole place is white...everything, Think Aizen had OCD or somthing"_

_Tsukiko spun on the log one leg out towards her side as well as her arms, she looked like an idiot in Grimmjow's book. "You said he wanted the fall of the soul society" he nodded. "then Aizen had an obssession with purity. like hard core purity" she bounced and hopped to another log landing on her opposite foot. "We'd have meetings and drink tea" Tsukiko looked at him a smile on her face. "You? the mighty Grimmjow drink Tea? thats funny" she grinned and he growled warningly She held her hands up defensivly and hopped off the logs. "sorry sorry continue"_

_"Nnotiora...he was a dick" he watched as she walked over to sit beside him and shifted as she faced him. "Im glad the crazy soul reaper killed him" Tsukiko held her hands out to play what he watched her play with Yuzu so often the weird hand game called patty cake, Grudgingly he obeyed. over the smacks of their hands she asked. "Did you have any friends?"_

_"Friends..." he raised an eyebrow as she sped up the process a little. "Someone you could relate to?" He had thought about it, concentrating over the repeatative movements. "no...we all had our grudges towards each other" Tsukiko slowed her movements a frown presant on her features. He could tell she didnt like that answer. "Do you consider me a friend Grimmjow?"_

_"I wouldnt be playing this shit game with an enemy" She smiled again, that smile she only gave him, and pulled her hands away. He raised an eyebrow then stiffened as she threw her arms around him pressing the side of her head to his cheek. "I consider you my friend Pussy cat" she whispered in his ear and Grimmjow settled his hands on her hips still mildly confused he remained silent. "You'll always be my friend"_

Grimmjow opened his eyes and turned to look out his barred window, all that sappy girl shit was really doing a number on his ego. He placed a hand on the spot again, it was a different pain now. looking up he saw the moon displaying itself proudly over the Soul society. He wondered, if she was dead would she have ended up in one of those bad districts? unaware of his soon to be execution. He lowered he hand and held them out, closing his eyes he went through that games dumb movements. The hall filled with the slow clap of him palms meeting every few seconds.

Ichigo chewed on his food quietly, his stomach was clenching at the thought of swallowing it but he did anyways under Rukia's gaze."There...now can I" Rukia looked hesitant yet nodded and stood helping him to his feet and led him to the prisoner barracks, once inside he heard the slow clapping and Rukia frowned, "What is he doing" the walked to the cell and right before they stepped into it's sight line, the clapping stopped. Looking in Ichigo could see Grimmjows hands held in midair, his eyes focused on the moon outside his window.

"Hollow Ichi-" Rukia frowned as Ichigo placed a hand on her mouth then opened the cell stepping inside and sitting behind Grimmjow before shooing her away. She obeyed watching the whole way.

"She taught you how to play like she did with Yuzu..."

"Che" Grimmjow turned and sat facing him. Ichigo had dark circles under his red eyes. "You look like shit"

Ichigo shrugged, "still trying to find a way to tell Dad...I'm sorry Grimmjow"

"Why the fuck are you Sorry, it's technically my fault she's dead so quit yer bawling"

"no...not for that...for not telling Yamamoto the truth...I've gotten you executed"

Grimmjow glared at him. "Shut up you idiot," He crossed his arms.

"Tsukiko..." Grimmjow looked to Ichigo "She said, no matter where she was she'd always be with me, wherever the moon cast its beams...She wouldve said the same thing to you Grimmjow" The blue haired man growled the hurt in his chest tightening. Ichigo gave a weak smile and held his hands out. Grimmjow eyes them before complying and the two of them slowly played the patty cake game. knowing full well what tomorrow had in store

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o


	11. Chapter 11

0o0o0o0o0o

The next morning Grimmjow was pulled from his cell and led back to the big room where the captain watched him with hatred. Ichigo was there too, at the back of the room He looked worse. Grimmjow looked forward at the head captain. Yamamoto stood calling attention from the room, "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...your form of Execution has been decided...by beheading"

Ichigo cringed, beheading that was a bit harsh. even for an Espada. He looked to see a reaction from Grimmjow. "It will be this evening as the sun sets. Do you have any final words to say? to apologize for your crimes"

Grimmjow kept his eyes focused on the old man, "One question yeah...What am I to you people"

"A MONSTER!" came the gathered shout and Ichigo swallowed looking at the floor, Grimmjow nodded slowly, "Figured...my last words to you would be...Go fuck yerselves Shinigami"

The sun was getting low and Grimmjow could see the sky beginning to get dark. He growled at the soul reapers leading him to his execution spot on top of the hill and watched them flinch, He grinned victoriously. They reached the top of the hill and he was led to a platform and his feet were chained down. Scanning the ground he saw Ichigo staring at him from the crowd. "We wait until the moon rises"

Grimmjow looked up, The moon? oh fuck the irony of this whole situation. He looked to the walls lining the Sereitei, turning back to face the crowd of Shinigami he lifted his head high, he'd die with his pride intact.

An explosion shook the Sereitei, the gate keeper grunted and rose to his feet standing before the gate. The gate shook again and he bellowed at the stones flew out. In an instant the alarm went off and the closest Shinigami drew their Zanpaku-to as the smoke cleared, A single figure in a large off white cloak stood in the entry way, hovering just above the ground. "It...It's a Ryoka! Warn the head Captain" one soul reaper shouted then screamed as something wrapped around his foot and he was tossed into the air like a rag doll. The remaining Shinigami tensed as the voice, rough like an inhuman growl and layered spoke. "Where is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

They looked at each other, "The Hollow who's about to be executed...what do you want with him!" The cloaked figured stepped forward, "Executed...tch...I dont like that answer" Black smoke curled out from under the cloak. "What are you" the speaker stopped as the black smoke took shape turning into a massive black hound towering over them, it's silver eyes narrowed and it threw back its head and howled. "A-Attack it!"

The hound snarled and raised an enormous paw. "Little scum reapers!"

Spiritual energy fluxed in the Sereitei just before a hell butterfly fluttered down in front of Yamamoto. "Head Captain! A Ryoka has entered the Sereitei...We believe it is a Hollow...but we cannot be sure it has gotten past all defenses!"

Yamamoto frowned, "How are you not sure it is not a Hollow...What does this Ryoka look like" He ordered. "It...It's in the air!" The soul Reapers looked to the space above the buildings below. A smokey black dog, leapt into the air. The Captains murmured and Ichigo's Eyes widened he looked to Grimmjow on the scaffold, he was smirking. Yamamoto saw this too He stepped forward, "Begin the Execution! this creature is here to free the Espada"

The large masked Shinigami pulled the guillotine sword out. Grimmjow grinned down at the Shinigami, "OI OLD MAN!" he shouted startling everyone. He grinned "Just so you know...I never killed the Human Bitch" The sword swung towards his neck and they stared.

The sword was stopped, a flip of fabric covered it. The cloaked figure stood between it and Grimmjow. The large black hound swirling from under the edge of the cloak. An opposite hand raised ticking back and forth with the no no symbol at the Shinigami. The Executioner growled ripping his sword back and raised it above his head. The hound snarled and swipped his paw out, slamming him into the ground the massive zanpaku-to clattering on the ground.

"RYOKA!" The figure turned to the old Captain, "State your business!"

The hound stepped forward and the Vice Captains jumped in front, the beast snarled and crouched curling around the figure and swallowed it up into it's smokey belly. " I have come to free the man with blue hair...Who you have charged with a crime he did not commit" Ichigo stared at the hound, the scent of Gardenias and Sakura flowers heavy in the air, his eyes widened. "We cannot release him he is a monster who did not abide by our rules and you have no proof he is to die!"

The hound narrowed its silver eyes, slowly it opened its jaws baring long silver teeth. The vice captains reacted. "HOWL ZABIMARU!" Renji's shikai released and the stretched blade swung out slicing into the hounds cheek. The beast howled reeling away from the Vice Captains as they surged forward, Ichigo blinked and turned. "WAIT Yamamoto! stop!"

"Proceed the Execution!" The shinigami rose lifting his blade up and raising it above Grimmjow's head. "Yamamoto!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia grabbed his robe "Ichigo what's gotten into you!"

"He has to stop the Execution, Grimmjow didnt kill her. DAMMIT RENJI QUIT HURTING HIM!" Rukia struggled to hold Ichigo down as the Hound roared and lashed out at the Shinigami. Grimmjow growled, "HEY OLD MAN! QUIT LETTING THEM HURT HER!" His voice was lost in the battle above as the blade swung down.

"NO!"

Blood sprayed into the air and the world seemed to be still. The Captains stared at the sight before them. Ichigo stood with his Zangetsu to the Executioners neck, The Black Hound stood hunched over Grimmjow the blade buried into it's shoulder. and a blood covered hand protruded from it holding the Zanpaku-to steady. The hound snarled. "You insolent Soul REAPERS!" Black shadows flared up, binding the ones around them and squeezing tight.

"I shall destroy the last of you! you impudent scum marks!" he roared taking the blade in his shoulder between his silver teeth and crushed it. The hand vanished and the Hound roared again, its deep sound laced with a female scream, the sound made the hill grow hound thrashed and jumped off the platform, Renji cut loose from the binds and swung his arm back, The hound snarled. "WAIT!" Ichigo and Grimmjow glanced at each other.

"Renji quit! If you keep hurting her itll only make things worse!" Ichigo shoved the Executioner back and jumped between his friend on the beast. "Her? Ichigo what are you saying!" Ichigo turned looking up at the Hound, "Please let her go, they need to see her to prove his innocence"

The smokey tail flipped, "I do not take begs from any in robes like yours boy"

"Then listen to me you dirty fucking mutt" The hound Turned snarling at Grimmjow. "Akumu..." it paused and sat lowering its head to look Grimmjow in the blue eyes. "You are the blue haired man..."

"Yeah...Let her out...They wont hurt her anymore" He stated glaring at the hound. Akumu flipped his ears down flat, "No...I will only release my beloved master...if you make me a promise Cat" he spat the last word out.

The Shinigami watched the debate in confusion and half ready to intervene but Ichigo still stood between them. "What kind of deal"

"Promise me on your Zanpaku-to, You will protect her, you will fight to keep her safe, you will care for her like she cares for you...because we too...are a monster promise me that blue haired Espada of the sixth level"

Grimmjow gave a low tch then lifted his head "I Promise" Akumu nodded bowing his head and slowly vanished in a wisp of Smoke the Shinigami were freed. Immediatly Swords were drawn, Ichigo stepped back as the cloaked figure appeared once more on the platform, Grimmjow blinked as his restraints broke off and his energy flooded back, the Shinigami froze. "This man Grimmjow Jeagerjaques...is not the Man who Killed me" The female voice shouted. A hand raised gripping the shroud and it ripped free of the figure, A Female a few inches shorted than Ichigo stood beside Grimmjow, She had black bangs and dark orange hair falling down her back, her uniform was that like theres and in her hand was a black sheathed Zanpaku-to with a pure silver pentegram gaurd. "I am proof that he is innocent!" She shouted.

"And any to attack him from this point further...may meet the jaws of my Hollow Hound Akumu, My Name is Tsukiko Kurosaki... and this Execution has been cancelled!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you AI and Munchkin for the reviews :) glad you like it

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

The world was bright, the night having faded into day, and the previous event were now taking place in a vast room, Tsukiko felt tired, and weaker. She wanted sleep, and needed medical attention for her hand wound and the cut on her cheek that crossed to the bridge of her nose. Damn that red-headed Shinigami. The only thing keeping her up was Ichigo and Grimmjow who stood on either side of her facing the old man.

As the last Captain entered and the door shut she cast a glance around, taking in the crowded room, Captains and Vice Captains she guessed. "Ryoka!" she winced as the voice boomed and looked forward figuring it was her, she was right. The old guy was glaring at her. "Step forward"

She swallowed weakly and took a few steps towards him. "You have came and destroyed our Sereitei, Demanded the freedom of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques a man you claimed di not kill you, yet you stand before us in Spirit Form" She grimaced, "On any normal Occasion we would declare war on you and have you executed as well" Akumu growled deep inside of her. "Yet Ichigo has defended you...I want you to state your name Ryoka Who are you "

She almost facepalmed but fixed the grip on her Zanpaku-to and held her head up high. "My name in Tsukiko. Tsukiko Kurosaki Sir" A murmur rippled through out the room. The old guy banged his stick for attention. "We were unaware Ichigo Kurosaki had a third sister"

"Any less a twin" someone said and she tilted her head to see a man with a painted face and strange hair walk towards her. She shuddered and turned fully to glare at him. "Ah the resemblance is uncanny! Definantly a twin"

"Tsukiko is my Cousin Mayuri" Ichigo snapped and stood between her and the Captain.

"Ah~ hold on Ichigo~" The room looked around, Kisuke wasnt anywhere to be seen.

Tsukiko blinked and reached into her robe pulling out a small glass sphere. light flooded it and Kisuke appeared ina hologram standing in front of her hidden behind his fan. "Sorry about the sudden enemy thinking Captain Yamamoto. But I believed She made a better Impression this way, good to see you in one piece Tsukiko-Chan and you too Grimmjow"

Kisuke smiled as the two glared at him. "Kisuke Urahara, What do you have to say for yourself!"

Kisuke laughed nervously, "Sorry? I didnt think She'd destroy that much...but it must run in the family, now back to our identical Relatives...Isshin believes its time for the truth...since your both at a distance you cant hurt him...Tsukiko...Ichigo...You two are not Cousins...You two are actually Twin brother and Sister...You're mother Masaki's Sister could not bear children so she gave Tsukiko to her. Once they died Isshin and Masaki believed they would get you back, not realizing that her sister actually disliked her you were willed to live with your grandmother...It was so pressured into you two that you were just cousins that he couldnt bear to tell you two until now"

There was a silence in the room. Both Kurosakis looked at each other then at Kisuke "Alright"

"Alright?"

Tsukiko shrugged, "Wouldnt matter if we were cousins or Siblings...we're family and family sticks together"

Ichigo looked to Kisuke "We'll just kick dad's ass once we get home"

"Oh~ well that went better than I thought...Will you be sending them back now Yamamoto"

Attention was back to the head Captain. "No, They will remain here along with Grimmjow...I wish to know why Tsukiko was murdered...and who her real murderer had been"

"Oh...Well have fun kids!" the hologram vanished and the sphere became cloudy.

Isshin exhaled slowly as Kisuke sipped his tea. "So they took it well..."

"Ah~ you're kids are strong they could just be acting. They might actually be in shock...But who knows, they will soon be busy telling the Head Captain about the Arrancar's, and Grimmjow is safe so Tsukiko will calm down. While they are gone we should look into this situation as well. The arrancars was Tsukiko specifially. For reasons we arent sure..."

"Arrancars?"

Ichigo nodded as Tsukiko stepped a bit closer to Grimmjow, her head felt funny. The blue haired Ex- Espada looked down at her. "Yes...three... the female is the one who attacked Tsukiko"

"Uhm" Everyone looked to the female twin, Who grabbed a hold of Grimmjow's jacket with her good hand. "Can I just say...I think...I bled to much...an." her head dropped and her grip slipped from Grimmjow's jacket. The Blue haired man's arm shot out catching her just before she fell to the floor.

Tsukiko blinked hazily as footsteps vibrated on the floor, the voices grew fuzzy and she briefly wondered if she was going to die for a third time in her life. Someone shook her and she let out a weak moan. "Stay awake" The voice growled in her ear, familiar yet distant. "Tsukiko you dumb bitch stay the fuck awake you arent dieing again." She was lifted up and being carried. Another voice shouted saying something was over and she closed her eyes. "Tsukiko stay awake"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Its short and seems rushed but I just wanted this out there haha sorry


End file.
